Finally
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: Glee has ended three years ago for most of them. But now there is a reunion. Will it bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

" Naya! " Lea hugged her old friend.

" Wow,Lea, look amazing! " Naya said.

" Well, not as good as you. " They laughed.

It was three years since Glee ended for them. They all had different things in their lives,but for some reason Ryan wanted them all to get connected again.

" Do you know the reason of this party?" Lea asked.

" I don't know,but I am just happy to see you all again. Look at everyone - Heather,Dianna,Mark,Chord,Cory,Kevin.. Look at all of us. It' s like the old times,remember the old times? "

" Yeah... So many funny moments... " Lea sighed.

" Remember when we got stuck in the elevator for the night with Heather,Amber and Dianna?" Naya laughed.

" I remember that time when someone locked the door of my trailer and I spent a night with Cory. " Lea said and Naya started laughing hard.

" Hey, it isn't funny, I still don't know who did it! " Lea yelled.

" I will tell you a secret. " Naya said as she stopped laughing. " Cory asked us to. " She whispered in Lea' s ear.

" What? No. "

" Yes. " Naya smiled.

" You are not kidding me right now?" Lea said with a serious face.

" This ir one hundred percent truth. "

" I will kill him. " Lea immediately turned to see where he was. As she saw him she started walking faster.

" You. " She yelled as got closer.

" Lea, you look amazing. "

There weren't anyone around them so she did something she would have never expected she could do.

" Wow. " He said after Lea slapped him.

" And you even managed to try unlocking the door! " She yelled.

" I don't know what are you talking about. " He lied.

" You don't know? Third season. Episode ten. You. I. Stuck in my trailer. "

" I... Yeah.. But it was fun, wasn't? " He said.

" Seriously, Cory? " She laughed and started walking away.

" Hey, I had a crush on you. " After hearing that she smiled.

" Well, there are many other ways to show it. " She smiled at him. She didn't know if she did the right or wrong thing,but there was something about this man. She wanted to find Naya and saw her with the other girls.

" Hey, why are you smiling? " Hather asked.

" Heard a good joke. " She said and her phone vibrated.

**_OH GOD, MY CAR IS NOT WORKING,CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME? _**

She laughed as she read Cory' s message. She looked across the room and found him at the bar looking and smiling at her. She smiled at him,too.

" Lea? " Dianna asked.

" Yeah. "

" What' s going on? Why is Cory staring at you all the time? "

" I don't know. " She giggled. " Is he? "

" Lea, you are hiding something. " Heather said.

" Noo... " She smiled.

" Is there something going on between you two? " Naya asked.

" It looks like there is? " She had to smile again.

" Well,girl, it looks like it is,becouse he is coming to us right now. " After Naya saying this,Lea immediately looked around the room and saw him coming.

" Welcome,girls! " He said as he reached them.

" Cory! " The girls yelled except Lea who was looking him in the eyes just drinking her champagne.

" What do you think? " He asked.

" Think about what? "

" This party. The reason of it. " He said.

" I think we are going to star in new episodes. " Amber said.

" That would be fun! " Heather added.

" Yeah, wouldn't it? Lea, do you think Finn and Rachel would have children? " He smiled at her.

" Cory, I think Rachel didn't want to have children until she is twenty five. "

" But maybe Rachel realised how cute and nice Finn is and thought they should make beautiful children already? "

" Girls, we have to meet Jenna. " Naya said and left,taking the girls with her.

" Well, maybe.. " She smiled that flirty way.

" Well, wanna dance? " She started laughing after hearing that.

" Cory is offering me to dance? Cory? "

" Someone told him that his ways how to show girl he likes her aren't very good,so he is going to even dance for a girl. " He took her hand.

" Your message was pretty good, I almost believed. " She laughed and they started dancing. His hands were placed on her waist,her hands were wrapped around his neck.

" You dance pretty good. " She said.

" The first time someone tells something like that to me. "

" Well, if you practice a bit I think you could win some dance competitions. " She said and he laughed.

" You look really good tonight. " He said.

" You told me that once. "

" But you still do. "

" What are your tricks on flirting with girls? "

" Well, at first I ask someone to lock the door of the room where I am with the girl. " He said it with a smirk and she laughed.

" It works? " She asked.

" Does it?" He whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. Something happened. Something she never have had before. Like butterflies in stomache,but it was stronger.

" I haven't heard the whole plan. "

" I will show you. " He took her hand and they walked to exit.

" Does your plan includes kidnapping the girl? " She laughed.

" Well, it always works. " He grinned.

" Where are you taking me? " She asked as they were going upstairs.

" Usually I say the girl to close her eyes,but I am not flirting with you,right?"

" No,definately you aren't. " She said ,and he opened the door.

" Wow. " She was speechless. They were on the building' s roof.

" You want to know what comes after? " He moved closer to her.

" It would be interesting to find out. " She said.

" Then... I place my hands on her hips or waist. " He did what he just said.

" We move our faces closer each other' s. Do you know what comes after? " He asked.

" I guess...this? " She said and kissed him.

" Actually I tell the girl that she is very beautiful ,but you are right. " He laughed.

" You can try again. " She winked him.

" You look very beautiful tonight. "

" Thank you... " She giggled.

" Don't you mind if I kiss you? " He asked gently.

" I would love to, Mister Monteith. " She said and he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And I am here again :D What do you,guys, think? (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating,but I didn't know what to write,but now I have the whole idea of this story in my head and I will try to write much more!The second thing is - so sorry for all kind of mistakes.I don't speak english in my everyday life.**

**P. S. Reviews are always nice to get. ;)**

* * *

><p>" Mmm... " Lea opened her eyes and saw Cory ,looking at her.<p>

" Morning,beautiful. " Cory said and gave her a kiss on her lips.

" How long have you been staring at me ,while I'm sleeping? " Lea asked, as she broke the kiss.

" Since you fell asleep. " Cory winked.

" If it is true, I should get worried. " Lea laughed.

" Okay, I'm awake for about five minutes. "

" What time is it? " Lea asked ,as she looked out of the window of her bedroom.

" It's ten in the morning. " Cory asked ,after he had looked at his phone.

" Wow... " Lea broke the little silence with laugh.

" What? "

" Cory... " She smiled at him.

" Lea? " He gave her that hi-sexy-you-look-gorgeous look.

" What's happening? "

" What should have happened years before. " He said and lied over Lea's side ,to kiss her,but this time she didn't let him. Just when their faces were so close each other's ,she asked him it again.

" I'm serious,Cory,this is... This is kind of like a dream... What are we going to do now? "

" Well, I have this day free... " She laughed after hearing that Cory she knew years before again. " And you, miss Michele,what are you going to do now? "

" What do you want me to? " Lea said and bite her lip.

" We could go somewhere to have breakfast, then we could take coffee and walk around the centre,and in the evening...we could go on a dinner. What do you think? " Cory smirked.

" And what comes after the dinner? "

" What do you want to? " Cory grinned, and Lea decided to kiss him.

" Okay,then I am getting ready. " Lea said ,as she stood up from the bed,naked. " Don't look! " She said,taking clean clothes and entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>" Thank you. "Cory said as the girl gave him their coffees.<p>

" You still know my coffee order. " Lea smiled as she took the cup from his hands.

" Some things in life that are very important you never forget. " He said.

" Where are we going? " Lea asked ,as they walked out of the cafe.

" Straight. " Cory said and kept walking ,with Lea on his side. " So,tell me. "

" Tell what? " Lea asked.

" What's changed in your life since Glee ended for us? "

" Well... I am working on my solo album,I got a role in Broadway,and the show starts in some months... What about you? I heard your band gets more and more popular. "

" It gets? " Cory laughed. " Yes, " Bonnie Dune " is doing well,especially for past six months. You know, I've already had my five minutes in the spotlight,so I am really happy for the guys. They really deserved it. "

" You too,Cory. You do so much! I wish I was like you. " Lea looked at him.

" What? " He laughed. " I wish I was Lea Michele - hot as hell,voice like angel,perfect actress... " that made Lea blush.

" Stop please! " She laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

" I am not right? " He stopped walking and turned to see her face.

" I am just a simple woman,yes, I have a great voice,but that's it. " She looked in his eyes.

" You are much more,Lea. And I don't know why or what is even happening,but I think this is fate. It's our destiny. "

" You have always made me feel so good.. " She said with tears in her eyes.

Cory made sure that there were no one around them and kissed her.

" Aren't you afraid of paparazzi? " Lea asked. " They may start some rumours,you know,about us..dating... "

" Lea, it's not a one night stand for me. I once wasn't brave enough to say what I feel for you. But now ,when I have a chance to do it again, I will be honest with you. Lea, I really like you. And I want us to try. "

" Wow, Cory... " She didn't know what to say. What he just told her was perfect. She just stood there smiling.

" Aren't you going to say anything? " He asked.

" In the morning, you said you would like us to go on a dinner tonight. "

" Is that a 'yes' ? " Cory asked,now smiling too.

" Let's give it a chance! " Lea said and took a sip of her coffee. " But, if we are going on a date, I have to go home now. " She said,gave him a quick kiss on a cheek and walked away.

" I'll be there at seven. " He yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

" Thank you. " Lea said as Cory opened his car's door for her. " It was a relly nice evening. " She got out the car.

" I just thought... We could make another one like this.. " He requested.

" Sure... Why not.. "

" Yeah.. " He sighed. It was not like he didn't want to talk with her or do something else,he just was a bit afraid if she felt the same.

" Goodnight Cory. "

" Goodnight. " He said and she started walking away. When she was almost there he yelled. " Lea! "

She turned to see him.

" It was nice to meet you. "

That moment she felt something. In his voice. She felt that he wanted to do the thing she was going to in the following seconds but he was just afraid.

She started walking back to his car. She opened the door and just kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Lea's waist,and she wrapped hers around his neck.

" We should definitely do this one more time. " Lea laughed as she broke their kiss.

" What are you doing tomorrow night? " Cory asked.

" Have ideas? " Lea smirked.

" You could come to my house. I 'd cook dinner... " He said,and moved his face closer hers and kissed her.

" And we'd drink wine. " He said between kisses.

" And candles? " She asked and kissed him for one more time.

" Candles,of course. "

" I'll definitely be there. " She whispered in his ear in a soft,low voice.

" See you at.. eight? "

" Otherwise? " She grinned.

" Otherwise I'll find another girl for the evening. " He smirked.

" You better wait becouse I'm going to wear a sexy,black dress. "

" Hmm. "

" And you don't know what's under it.. " She whispered in his ear and let her hands go of his neck.

" Will wait forever then! " He yelled as she walked away to her house.

* * *

><p>Lea Michele woke up the next morning with a huge smile. She got out the bed,took clean clothes,had a shower,then she made herself a coffee - like every morning,but that morning she did it all,like,with love. She enjoyed everything she did,even it was a shower. All her life got different since she met Cory again. She was ,like, in love. She had those butterflies in stomache, she was thinking about him, she even had a dream about him.<p>

It was not the first time Lea Michele was in love,but this was different than the others. It felt more right. It felt more possible that they would end up together. It felt more real.

While she was thinking about her feelings,her phone rang.

" Good morning my best friend. " The man said,in a low voice.

" Good morning, Jonathan Groff. " Lea laughed.

" How is doing my princess? " He asked.

" Hey, don't call me that! " Lea protested " I'm a mature woman! "

" Okay, how is doing my queen of the world? " Jon tried again.

" Okay, I'm a princess. "

" How are you? Haven't heard from you for a while. "

" I'm good, you know. Didn't see you at the Glee cast party. " Lea said.

" Oh, I couldn't make it. But I heard your were having a good time there, didn't you? " Jon giggled.

" Hmmm.. What kind of? " She asked.

" Romantic. I heard you and Cory left the rest of the cast to see the view from the roof. "

" You heard right. " She hoped Jon didn't know she had such a huge smile on her face at that moment.

" Did you enjoy it? " He asked.

" The view was brilliant. " She laughed. " Okay, I can't hold it. We went on a date yesterday. And I'm going to his house tonight. "

" And what happened that night? "

Lea had to smile again.

" Ummm... "

" Did you kiss on that roof? "

" Yes. "

" Once or more? "

" Many times. "

" Sex? "

" JON! " Lea playfully yelled.

" So, was there sex? "He asked again.

" Can we skip this question? " Lea laughed.

" No. "

" Very good. " Lea said.

" What 'very good'? "

" Sex. "

" I knew it! " He had to laugh now. " Okay, and yesterday? "

" Just kissing. " Lea answered.

" And tonight? "

" Probably. " Lea smirked.

" Means definitely. " Jon laughed. " So, you two like each other then,I guess.. "

" Yes.. It is so.. I can't even define what is happening right now. I have never had something like this before. You know - me and Cory - we have know each other for long time. But only now we are realising our feelings for each other.. Though we've had only one date and that night, I feel something for him.. "

" Looks like someone is in love. " Jon said.

" If I am? It is going very fast... "

" I'd say this is going too slow - you two should have got married when first season ended! Everyone thought you two would date. Okay,you didn't before Theo,you didn't after,but,though you weren't dating,we could see that there was something between you two. And I am thanking to God for making you two finally together. "

" I love you Jon. "

" You better love Cory. And get ready for your date. And call me tomorrow. "

" I will. Bye! " She hung up and fell on on her bed.

" Lea Michele Monteith. " She laughed. " Okay, I'm insane, Sheila, Cory Allan Monteith made your owner insane. " She took the cat in her hands and walked them both to kitchen.

" More coffee,otherwise I might be like this all day.


	4. I Love You

" Good evening, miss Michele. " Cory greeted Lea as he opened the door of his house.

" Good evening , mister Monteith. " She walked in with a huge smile - it was half dark -perfect atmosphere.

" You are late. " He said when he closed the door.

" I am sorry. " She leaned up to kiss him. " Will you forgive me? "She asked.

He kissed her lips one more time.

" Now,yes. Are you hungry? "

" You better have food or I will go home. " Lea said.

" Come here. " He took her hand in his and walked them to his bedroom.

" Cory, I thought dinner first.. "

" Oh.. " He laughed " The dinner is served on the balcony,you ,dirty mind. "

" Wow.. " She was speechless. She could see that Cory had really tried hard to make such a romantic dinner. And she could admit it - it was already the most romantic dinner a man had ever made for her.

" You said you were hungry? " He said,smiling becouse he could see that Lea liked it.

" Bring me some food, Monteith. "

* * *

><p>" And what did he say? " She asked,laughing.<p>

" He said he loved our concert, so we decided to be something bigger. "

" And now, " Bonnie Dune " is one of this years most succesful bands. " She said and took a sip from her glass of red wine.

" I still can't believe it,but yes. "

" Wow, I didn't know this story, Cory. "

" I feel stupid now. " He laughed.

" Why? "

" Who tells a girl a story about Jon Bon Jovi coming to him in a dream and saying he liked his band's concert and he thinks we could be much bigger? "

" Oh, Barbra once came to me in my dream. "

" Really? And what did she say? "

" It's silly. "

" Isn't it silly what I told you? "

" Okay. She said that my life is going to be great - I'm going to get my dream roles in Broadway and that I would fall in love with someone that I have known for a long time. " She said.

" Well, you got your dream role? "He asked.

" Yes. "

" And Jon isn't turning straight,I guess? "

" Cory,no! " She laughed.

" So...Have you found your love already? "

" Have I ? " She didn't regret asking this question. She knew the answer. When they were just friends, they had something more. Now,when they are having a romantic relationship, they are something more than couples after two dates are.

He stood up ,and she did the same.

" It would sound too weird if I tell you I am falling in love with you, wouldn't it? " He asked.

" Oh, it would. " She laughed.

" You look fantastic tonight. " He said and touched her face with his hand.

" I knew this dress will work. " She bite her lip.

" I don't know what are you talking about. " He grinned.

" I've heard this once from a man. We were on roof,and he said I was very beautiful few times. I woke up in his bed the next morning. "

" Do you regret it? " He asked.

" No. And I wouldn't if that happened again. " She said and leaned up to kiss him. Her hands started opening his shirt,but he stopped her.

" Wait. "

" What ? I know I look good tonight. " She continued what she had started.

" I've got something for you. " He said and reached for his jacket. He took out a little,red box from his pocket.

" Oh, you are proposing? " She joked.

" I planned proposal for our next date. " He opened the box and took out the bracelet.

" Cory... " She let him put it on her arm.

" You see - there is a golden star for your Rachel berry,there is 's' becouse in your heart you are Sarfati,there is 'jg' - your best friend' s initials, of course,you can find 'L' ... " He explained.

" And what for is that 'c' ? " She asked.

" It might be a man. That has had a thing for you since you two first met. And I think, he hopes to be something more in your life than a friend... "

" Cory... " She kissed that man she loved, she really already was in love with him? " I love you. " The words just came out from her mouth before she even could think about it.

" I love you too. " He said,and continued kissing her.

" W-Wait... Y-You love me? " She stopped making out with the best guy she had ever met after hearing those three words.

" I should say no,but I will be honest, Lea, I do! " He said and put his hands on her waist. " It's crazy but I love you. "

" I love you too. " She said and hugged him so tight like they were one person. " And it's not crazy to love me. I am completely normal. " She laughed.

" You wanna watch some movie? " He asked.

" Got any good films? "

" We could go out... And choose one... And then come back and you would rest your head on my shoulder,being afraid of the movie where everyone gets killed. "

" Or we could choose one and then come back and you would be crying becouse Big and Carrie broke up on their wedding day. "

" Anything with you. " He laughed.

" Let' s go? " She walked in and took her purse.

" Let's go. " He walked them downstairs.

" You know, we can watch something else if you want. "

" Hope you like Terminator. " He said,when he had closed the door and they were walking to nearest shop.

" I'm breaking up with you. " She laughed.

" Fine! I hope that there is sex in your Sex And The City? " He grinned.

" Sex comes after. " She whispered in his ear.

And they watched Sex And The City that night.

And not only Samantha got sex that night.

And did I mention he held her hand all the time,when they were walking?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked,all mistakes are mine! <strong>

**And I just wanted to say that I'm going to write a new story when I finish this - it's gonna be based on movie Mamma Mia! And it's going to be AU Glee story. Ships: Monchele,Sallivera,Crisscolfer and pobably Overgron. :)**

**Reviews? :)  
><strong>


	5. Decision

They were dating for a month now. They spent every second evening together, they were like two lovebirds. They were enjoying every moment they spent together. They were going to all those fancy restaurants, they were watching movies, cooking dinners for each other and with each other. They were in love.

" Cory, this place is amazing! " Lea said as they were having a dinner in some vegan restaurant.

" I'm glad you like. " He smiled, but then his phone rang. " Oh.. "

" It's okay - answer. " Lea said and squeezed his hand.

" Cory Monteith. " Cory said as he finally answered the phone. " What? I, I of course, it's amazing... Wow... Yes, send me the script... Okay, bye! " Cory hung up and Lea could see a big smile on his face.

" Why are you so happy? " She asked.

" It was my agent, he told me that I'm offered to play the main role in some romantic comedy that takes place in the 20th century, in the second world war. "

" Wow, sounds interesting.. I'm really proud of you.. " Lea said and kissed his lips.

" Yeah... I need to be fast on deciding becouse they want to start filming as soon as possible. "

" I think you should read the script then.. "

" But we're on a date, Lea.. "

" Cory.. This is your chance! " Lea said asked the waitress to come to their table.

And after a few minutes Cory paid for their dinner and they both left the restaurant. They got in his car.

" I hope it is going to be a good film. " Cory said.

" Well , you will be able to tell me that tomorrow morning. "

" Aren't you staying at my house tonight? " Cory asked.

" Cory, you have to read the script tonight. "

" But.. "

" No but, I want you to read that script and tomorrow morning come to my house and tell me if the film might be good or bad. And who knows what else we could do.. " Lea sexily said and Cory finally agreed then.

" Fine, but I promise - nothing like that will happen again. "

* * *

><p>Cory got home and checked his e-mail - there it was, the script of the movie they were talking about.<p>

He spent the whole night reading it, and it was really good, and the cast - even Harrison Ford will be there!

He wanted to play in that film, he would be the main character - a guy who is in army but falls in love and tries to escape from the army,from the war. He knew that it might turn into a good film. He had to tell Lea about the film.

* * *

><p>" Good morning.. " Lea said as she opened the door of her house.<p>

" I brought you breakfast. " Cory said and gave Lea a sweet kiss.

" Thank you! " She said and they walked in. " Tell me! "

" Tell what? " He asked.

" About the film. " She made herself coffee. " Will you drink something? " She yelled from the kitchen.

" No. "

She got back in the living room and sat down on her couch next to him.

" Well, I liked the script. " He said.

" That means a yes? " She happily asked.

" But there is something I didn't like.. "

" What? Are you going to die in the end? " She laughed.

" The filming is in Germany. "

Silence.

" I think I'll say no then.. "

" No, wait Cory! You have to say yes. This is your chance. " Lea said and kissed him.

He broke the kiss.

" What about us? I love you, I want to be with you.. "

" I'll visit you when I can. You'll call me in the breaks. It will be okay. And how long you will have to be there? "

" The whole summer. "

" Cory, we can make it work, okay? "

" I love you, Lea. " He kised her one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry - no big drama coming! :)<strong>


	6. Last night

**This is gonna be SUPER short, becouse I'm hoping to update again today. :)**

* * *

><p>" You might need this. " Lea said and handed Cory his favorite hoodie. " It might be cold there. " Lea said.<p>

" I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. " Cory said as he put the hoodie in his suitcase.

" I will miss you. " Lea said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" And I will miss you. " He said and kissed her lips.

" But I will visit you, okay? If you want me to. " She laughed.

" Of course I want you to. You are my girlfriend who I really love. "

" I love you too. " She hugged him so tight she could hear his heart beating.

" Oh, it's already ten.. " Cory said as he broke their hug.

" You want me to leave? " Lea sexily asked.

" I want you to come to bed with me. " He said and leaned down to kiss her.

" Don't you have to sleep? " She said as she jumped on him,her body wrapping his.

" You are right, we shouldn't be doing this, I have to sleep. " Cory made a serious face.

" Shut up. " She said and started unbuttoning his shirt.


	7. Jealousy?

„ Lea, how is your private life? „ Her mom asked when Lea was drinking her tea. „ Are you dating someone? „

„ Mom! Why would you think that? „

"Lea, darling, you've been saring at your phone for the past hour. „ Her mom smiled.

„ I… Ummmmm. „

„ Lea, you don't need to hide. Is he cute? „

„ Mom! „ She playfully yelled. „ He is awesome… „

„ Do I know him? „ She asked.

„ Yes. „

„ Oh, who is your boydfriend,sweetie? „ Her dad who just had walked in asked.

„ It's Cory. We used to play Finn and Rachel. „

„ Oh, Lea, I'm so happy for you! Are we going to meet him soon? „ Edith asked.

„ Actually he is filming in Germany,right now. „ Lea said.

„ I hope we will be able to see him when he comes back, right? „ Marc asked.

„ Of course, you are! „

* * *

><p>" Okay, Cory , you know the script,right? Let's film the scene between you and Julie. " The director said and they had to start.<p>

3-2-1

" I love you, but I have to go.. " John, Cory's role, said.

" No, don't! It's not safe out there! " Julie yelled.

" Julie, I can't, I have to go ! "

" Just one more kiss.. " John said and leaned to Julie's side.

The moment when Cory was kissing that actress, she started laughing.

" I'm so sorry! " She laughed. " Your lips are just so soft! "

" Okay, guys , one more time! "

* * *

><p>" I'm sorry I screwed up the scene this morning. " Sarah, the actress Cory had to play with who played Julie, said.<p>

" Oh, it's okay, I've screwed up many scenes. " Cory said and remembered some scenes with Lea when he just said or did something wrong just to do it one more time.

" Oh, great. Do you know where is the nearest cafe or something? I'm starving! " She said.

" Oh, it's five minutes from the set. "

" Can you show me? If you're not busy, of course. " She asked.

" Umm.. Yeah.. Of course.. "

* * *

><p>" JON! "<br>Lea yelled as she saw her best friend walking on street.

" Lea? "

" What are you doing here, I thought you weren't in town! " Lea said as she hugged him.

" Oh, I got back earlier. Look at you! You look amazing! You seem to be very happy! " John said as he let his hands go of her body.

" Yeah.. " Lea sighed.

" What! " Jon asked.

" You know I kinda miss Cory... He is filming in Germany... "

" And why aren't you with him? "

" I don't know.. I don't want to make him any problems. It's his work ... But I'm gonna visit him, of course. How long can I survive without him? " Lea laughed.

" I think we should have a lunch. "

" Of course. "

* * *

><p>" Thank you Cory! " Sarah said when he had followed her to the cafe.<p>

" No problems. " He smiled.

" Would you like accompany me? " She asked.

" I... "

" If you don't want to, you don't have to.. I just wanted to know.. You know, this city is so strange to me and I am so alone here.. It would be nice to have a friend. "

" Yeah, of course. "

* * *

><p>" I think I love him. " Lea said.<p>

" I am so happy for you two. You should have got together years ago. Did you know Cory had a crush on you? " Jon asked.

" Yeah, he told me the first time we saw each other again. " She laughed.

" I should tweet that I met you. " Jon said.

" Who said he doesn't need twitter? " Lea laughed.

" Wait, I'm checking tweets. Oh,my old friend Sarah has tweeted that.. " Jon stopped.

" What? " Lea asked.

" Umm.. "

" Show me. " Lea said and took Jon's iPhone.

**Having the best time with CoryMonteith . This cafe is so good! **

" Who is she? " Lea asked, now a little anger in her voice.

" She is old friend of mine. Yeah, she told me she was going to film there.. "

" She can star in the same movie with my boyfriend, but she isn't gonna have the best time with him! "

Lea took her phone and dialled Cory's number.

* * *

><p>" Cory! "<p>

" It's so nice to hear you! "

" How are you? " Lea asked.

" I'm good you know, why don't you call me a bit later? Better I will call you, okay? " Cory asked.

" Sure... Love you... "

" Bye! " He hung up.  
>He so wanted that he wasn't with that Sarah at the moment so he could talk with Lea normally.<p>

" Your girlfriend? " Sarah asked.

" No, just a friend. " Cory denied that he was in relationship, becouse he and Lea didn't want to confirm their relationship yet.

* * *

><p>" What? " Jon asked.<p>

" I have to go. " Lea said and stood up.

" Is something wrong? " Jon asked.

" What do you want me to bring you from Germany? " Lea asked.

* * *

><p><strong>No worries! It's just gonna be better for Lea and Cory!<strong>


	8. Don't let her bring you down

" Lea , hi! " Cory said as Lea finally answered her phone the next morning.

" Cory... " She playfully said.

" How are you? I tried to call you but your phone was switched off... I've missed you... "

" Well, don't worry! Your unanswered calls will be worth it. " She said and entered the set(where Cory was filming) - thanks for God she was a celebrity so she could get in.

" Yeah? " He laughed.

" Just wait some more minutes. " She said and put the phone in her bag.

He was shocked and didn't understand. He stared at his iPhone when he heard a knock on his trailer's door.

He opened it and there she was - leaning up to kiss him. She threw herself in his arms and all he could do was take her.

* * *

><p>" I never thought sex in trailer would be that good. " Cory said,lying on his couch with Lea.<p>

" Cory, do you love me? " Lea asked.

" Of course! What makes you think I don't? " Cory laughed.

"Ummm... Nothing.. I just.. "

" Lea, if there's something I did wrong,say it. "

" No, I mean, not you, just the girl that is playing with you, Sarah... "

" You jealous? " Cory kissed her head that was resting on his chest.

" A bit. " Lea smiled.  
>" You don't have any reason to worry,becouse the girl that I love and want to be with,actually I am with, is lying in my hands and I'm not going to let her go ."<p>

" I love you too,Cory. " They started making out when they got interrupted.

" Cory, the director wants to discuss something. " They could hear Sarah yelling from the outside.

" Where's my shirt? " Cory asked Lea as they both started dressing themselves.

" Don't know, probably there. " she pointed and put on her shoes so he could open the door.

" Cory! " The girl said and hugged her castmate.

" Hey, this is Lea. " Cory introduced them.

" I'm an old friend of Cory's . " Lea said and shook the woman's hand. She was a bit taller than her and had amazing body.

" So have fun! I'll take a walk around town! " Lea said and waved them goodbye,taking out he phone and texting Cory

_love you!xxx_

* * *

><p>The city was nice but the feeling in her stomach definitely wasn't nice. She decided to go in a drugstore to buy something that would take the feeling away. She walked in,passing vitamins for pregnant women .<p>

Then it hit her.

She tried to remember when her last period was but she realised that it definitely was late. She took a few pregnancy tests and went to pay, she hoped no one noticed her. She quickly paid and put the tests in her bag. She decided to walk to the hotel where Cory was staying at becouse she was visiting him and had spent the first night there, her bag of course was there,too.

She quickly made her way from elevator to the hotel room. She locked it and went to bathroom. After doing what the tests said she waited the five minutes.

" Okay ,Lea, you two are going to be okay. It is going to be okay. " She was talking to herself after seeing the sticks that said she was expecting. She didn't know if it was good or not good. They hadn't planned it ,that was clear, but she wanted to have children. She wasn't too busy at the moment,too. She was working on her solo album but she could write the songs being pregnant,too! She decided to go back,she needed fresh air.

* * *

><p>Lea was walking around the city not knowing what to do. She decided that three hours will be enough for her,she decided to check her phone when it rang itself.<p>

" Cory! " She said when answered the phone.

" Lea! Are you hungry? I just finished filmingk ,we could go somewhere.. " Cory offered.

" Yeah! I'm three minutes from your set, can we meet outside? " Lea asked.

" Be there in two. "

Lea walked into the set and saw her tall boyfriend. When they met each other he made sure no one was near and kissed her.

" Let's go! " Cory said and they started walking to some cafe. They found a little italian restaurant and sat there. She felt so happy to be there with him.

" I'll go to bathroom ,okay? " Lea said and went to the bathroom to check her make up.

" Cory! " He could hear someone yelling. " Can I sit with you ? " The woman asked . He wanted to spend the break with Lea but he had no choice.

" Yeah , of course.. " He said allowing her to sit down.

" You know, I will go wash my hands. " Sarah said and went to the bathroom taking her purse with her to put on some make up.

" Wow. Lea , what are you doing here? " She asked when saw Lea washing her hands after refreshing her make up.

" You know, I and Cory are planning to have dinner here. " Lea tried to tell her that her company was not necessary but not being a bitch.

" Oh, you know, I am joining you two. " She laughed. But not laughed kindly. She laughed like it was a victory for her to spend time with him.

" Do you like him? " Lea didn't think much before asking it.

" Ohh, you like him too,don't you? " Sarah turned to Lea.

" He is not interested in you. " Lea said.

" Girl, you are just jealous becouse you missed your chance few years ago, now he is filming with me ,and kissing me. You can try spending a few days here to make him like you but after you go back I will be here, wearing nice clothes, like you, on breaks and going on dinners with him. And I don't even think you should try - why would he be interested in a petite with small breasts and huge nose . You are too ugly for him. " Sarah said it all like it was nothing. _What a bitch! _Lea thought.

" You definitely are right. " She just laughed and walked out of the room putting on her smile for her boyfriend. She took a seat next to him on the couch.

" You okay? " Cory asked.

" Of course. What is she doing here? " Lea asked.

" I really don't know but you have nothing to worry about. " Lea wanted to say that the girl had something in her mind so she had a lot to worry about but Sarah was walking to their table.

Lea fake smiled at the girl. Lea was shocked when she took a seat on the other side of Cory. Seriously? What is she thinking?

The waitress came and asked what they were going to eat.

" Ladies first. " Cory awkwardly said.

" I don't know! " Sarah laughed.

" I'll take the vegan pasta. " Lea said and looked at her boyfriend.

" I'll take this. " Cory pointed at a normal pasta with meat.

" And you? " The waitress turned to Sarah.

" Oh, I'll take the same as Cory. " She laughed.

" Drinks? There's a good red wine I can recommend you with your meals. " The waitress smiled and Cory agreed.

" Yeah, a bottle of that wine. " Cory turned to smile at Lea. She didn't know what to do.

" I love red wine! " Sarah said.

" I'll take water. " Lea told the waitress before she left.

" Don't you want to drink the wine? " Cory asked.

" No, you know, I'm on a special diet and it says no alcohol. " She didn't lie at all.

" Trying to lose some pounds? " Sarah laughed.

" I don't think Lea needs to lose any weight. You are very beautiful. " Cory added. She wanted to kiss her boyfriend ,one of the reasons she loved him was that he always wanted to make her feel good and protect her.

" Thanks ,Cory. " She smiled at him and then at Sarah,showing that this time she won.

They were talking about Germany, the movie Cory and Sarah were in, Sarah laughed and flirted with Cory while Cory just didn't know what to do . He could see that his girlfriend didn't feel very comfortable.

" Are you okay? " Cory whispered in her ear when Sarah was emptying her second glass of wine.

" Excuse me. " Sarah said and went to bathroom.

" How can I be okay when that bitch is flirting with you all the time? " Lea raised her voice.

" Lea, she is not flirting with me! "

" Yeah? Do you know what she told me in the bathroom? She called me ugly, my nose huge and my breasts small! " Lea said with tears in her eyes.

" Did she? " Cory suddenly felt very angry. " That's not truth baby. Don't listen to her. Your nose is beautiful. " He said. " And your boobs are awesome. " He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softly. " He removed his hand from Lea when Sarah came back.

" Here is your food. " The waitress smiled and put the plates on the table.

Lea just looked at her pasta and suddenly she didn't want to eat.

" I thought you were hungry? " Cory looked at Lea.

" I.. Ummm.. I was , but I actually don't want to eat. " Lea responded.

" Uhh , the diet? " Sarah laughed.

" Lea doesn't need any diets. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. You are perfection, Lea. And she isn't even trying to change, right? " Cory smiled at Lea who was smiling at him,too.

" Of course. I'm just not hungry anymore. " Lea kept smiling and could see that the smile on Sarah's face disappeared.

When they had finished their meal Cory persuaded the girls that he is paying and they got out of the cafe. It was a bit cold.

" You sure you are okay? " Cory asked Lea again.

" Yeah, just a bit cold. " Lea smiled but he just took off his hoodie and placed it on Lea's shoulders. " Thanks. " Lea so wanted to kiss him but Sarah was still with them. _Doesn't she feel that she is not wanted in our company? _Lea was thinking when she got pushed.

" I'm so sorry! " Sarah yelled . She had pushed Lea and made her bag fall. And some of her stuff got out of the bag. Lea just wnted to pick it all as fast but Sarah was faster. Sarah saw the pregnancy test. She thought that it was the best way to show Cory Lea wasn't for him.

" Oh, Lea, are you pregnant? " Sarah asked , acting she was happy.

" Give it to me. " Lea yelled and tried to get the test from Sarah's hands. Cory just stood there, not knowing what to do.

" Oh my God, you are pregnant! That's so sweet, isn't it , Cory? Are you happy for your friend? Are you engaged ,Lea? I hope you will invite us to the wedding! " Sarah tried to act so nice but Lea couldn't hold it, she slapped her.

" You will never be invited to my wedding! " Lea yelled.

" I'm not sure you're going to have a wedding since you seem to be acting like a whore. Seriously? You are pregnant but you are actually going out with other guys? Look at Cory , what if he fell for you? And then you'd tell him you actually are expecting a baby from someone. " Are you pregnant? " Was all Cory could say.

" I'm so sorry , Cory. " She tried to walk closer.

" You must be. " Sarah laughed.

" Will you shut up? " Cory couldn't stop himself. Sarah was a real bitch. The moment when Lea tells him the news must have been something romantic not like it was. He didn't care he was on street and just yelled at his on-screen love interest, all that mattered was his pregnant girlfriend who was crying.

" Baby, don't worry. I love you. Is it true? Are we expecting a little one? " Cory smiled in her eyes. She was still crying.

" Don't let her bring you down. Let's go to the hotel. I'll make you a bath , you need rest. Okay? " Cory wiped the tears away from her eyes.

" Are you stupid? " Sarah yelled. " She is with someone! "

" That someone by the way is me. And if you let me , I will walk my girlfriend to our hotel room to celebrate the news. " Cory turned at her for the final time before wrapping an arm around Lea and walking them to the hotel.

" Cory, I love you so much. " Lea said wrapping her arm around him too.

" I love you Lea. And I still haven't got the answer - are you pregnant? " Cory looked at her with such a serious face.

" I didn't feel alright so I decided to buy something to make my stomach feel normal but then I realised I might be... And then I took a few tests and they all said that... Cory, you are going to be a father. " She tried to read his face. It wasn't hard . He was truly happy.

" I love you so much! " He stopped and hugged her very ,very tight.

" Are you happy? " Lea couldn't believe his reaction.

" I am more than happy. I'm thirty-four and I'm going to finally be a father. And not just a father. The woman who is carrying my baby is the woman I truly love. Lea , you have to know, I love you. I will never leave you, I wanna marry you, I wanna live with you, you and now the baby are my top priorities. " Cory spoke and leaned down to kiss her.

" I love you so so much. " Lea said when she broke the kiss.

" I love you too. " Cory said and they continued walking to the hotel. " I'm so excited! " He laughed. " I never thought of a baby but I just realised that I want it so much! "

" Cory.. " She needed to know something. " What about that Sarah? "

" Lea, there is nothing about her. I hope she understands that you're the one that I want. And I'm here only for one more week. " Cory turned to face her. " Have you already booked a ticket back? " Cory asked.

" No.. I'll do it later.. " Lea said,feeling awkward.

" No, I didn't mean you have to book your ticket back. " Cory laughed. " Do you want to.. to stay here? And then we both could go somewhere. I want to show you to my mom. And I want to meet your parents. " Cory said.

" You are just the best. "


	9. Tomorrow's going to be a big day

Life was perfect for them, they were living together at Cory's house in LA, she was three months pregnant, Cory's band is going to make a new album, it all was perfect.

" Cory, your phone! " Lea yelled as she heard the familiar melody ringing. Cory walked over and answered the phone.

" Wow.. Yes, we all thought what was the reason of the party! " Cory laughed. " A reunion? " " No, I'm totally into it, yes, it is true, we are together! It just happened , the party and then we realised that we have to be together. " Lea smiled as she heard Cory talking on the phone.

" Lea ? I think she would want it , don't you baby? " He turned to Lea . Lea nodded, just having idea that it might be the reunion. " Okay, I'll give you her. "

" Ryan? " Lea laughed. " Yes, I love the idea! Wait, when? No, there is a problem.. " She looked at Cory and tried to show with her hands that she is going to have a baby pump. Cory nodded, showing his approval of telling the news to Ryan. " The thing is.. I'm afraid I won't be able to be Rachel Berry unless she has gained a lot of weight. " " Yes, I looked very good, but you know that I'm with Cory and we both love each other and now , what I'm trying to say, I'm pregnant. " Cory tried to read Lea's face, suddenly a huge smile appeared on it. " Really? I can't believe! Oh, then I'm in ! " She laughed. " Yeah, so friday ,okay. Can't wait! " Lea hung up and gave Cory his phone.

" What did he say? " Cory asked and sat down next to Lea.

" You and I , we are going to have a baby not only in real life.. He said it would be great if Rachel was pregnant so we both are in! We need to visit the set on friday , we will have our new scripts given and everything and after about a month the filming starts! " Lea said ,showing how excited she was.

" Wow , that's great, but are you sure you can do it? I mean , you are pregnant after all... " Cory seemed a bit worried.

" Cory, it is going to be a few weeks , I can do it .. " Lea smiled and kissed Cory.

" That's so great then! " He laughed. " How are you feeling today? "

" I'm good , I didn't throw up, isn't it good? " Lea laughed.

" It is, baby, and if you need anything, just tell me ,okay? "

" Cory, why are you so good.. " She kissed him again,she wrapped her arms around his neck,and deepened the kiss . Cory leaned over her body and his hands found their place on Lea's ass.

" There is something I want. " She said between their kisses, unbuttoning his shirt.

" Anything , darling. " Cory said and ,with a little help from Lea, undressed her.

" Will you make love to me? " She said as he was looking at her almost naked body.

" Is that even a question? " He said and kissed her neck,his hands unclapsing her bra, he felt Lea's hands unbuckling his belt,soon he helped her get his pants off of him. She touched his visible erection through his boxers which made him moan. He was massaging Lea's breasts , he loved them even more since they had become bigger .

" Cory, I want you now.. " He could hear her say . He undressed himself totally,throwing his boxers on the ground and looked at Lea.

" I love you. " He said and thrusted in, feeling her wetness around him.

" Faster.. " Lea moaned as his hard member was thrusting in and out of her.

" God, Lea.. " Cory groaned in pleasure feeling Lea's hands on his back.

" Cory, I'm so close.. "

" Baby, I'm close, too. I'm gonna .. " He realised that it was just a matter of seconds until they both are going to cum and jus grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her roughly. Their tongues danced together as their juices mixed inside Lea. After a few seconds Cory broke the kiss and looked at Lea.

" I love you so much. " He said and kissed her again, this time softly and tenderly.

" Cory, I love you too. " She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, thinking how perfect the moment was when her phone started ringing.

" Oh.. " She groaned and took the phone from her nightstand.

" Mom! " She exclaimed as she answered the phone.

Cory got out of the bed, found his boxers ,and entered the bed again. He wrapped his arms around Lea. " Say hi to your mom. "

" Cory says hi, too. " Lea said,smiling to her boyfriend.

" Oh , tell Cory that we really love him! " Edith said.

" I think he could hear it. " They all laughed.

" So , mom, how are you? "

" Sweetie, I'm alright as always, better tell me how are you guys doing? I miss you , I want to see my daughter, her boyfriend and your baby bump! " Edith didn't even try to hide how excited she was about Lea being pregnant and the baby being Cory's.

" We are doing really good , though I don't really know how everything looks outside the house becouse Cory is doing almost everything for me. " Lea laughed.

" I'm not that good. " Cory added.

" Oh, you are. " Lea smiled.

" Cory, I'm thanking God every single day that you are the one who is with my daughter. You should have seen her first boyfriend, she said she was going to end up with him and have ten babies. " They could hear Marc joining the conversation.

" Mom , it was modern to be a punk then! " She laughed , receiving a serious look from Cory. " Oh my God, you should see how Cory's looking at me now. " Lea laughed. " I was sixteen and I was dating a punk guy who visited my parents and told them that he wanted to marry me and have ten children as soon as possible . " Lea explained.

" I hope you are not hiding five punk kids in your closet with black punk mohawks? " Cory asked.

" No , " Lea laughed, her parents laughing too. " this is going to be my first child. "

" Trust me , son, I didn't let her date that guy for long. " Marc spoke . " I told the boy that I didn't like him and I would never let him marry her. "

" Oh, Marc has always been very harsh to Lea's boyfriends, you are the first one he really approves. He is always worried about Lea. " Edith added.

Cory felt a bit insecure until he heard Marc confirming what Edith had said.

" You are the first one who I can call a real family member. If Lea told me she was pregnant from any of her exs , I would have killed them but you are really the best I could ever want for my daugher. I know that you will take care of her when she needs you, I know that you love her, that's why I'm really happy for you two having a baby. " Marc's words made Cory feel really proud of himself.

" Thank you , your approval really means a lot to me. I really love Lea and I love the fact that in six months we are going to have a baby ,that is just something amazing. And I'm so glad to be a part of your family, I am really happy that you haven't shot me. " Cory's comment made everyone laugh.

" Oh, I haven't seen you in a while. " Marc added and everyone shared a laugh again.

" Seriously , can't you two come over? " Edith asked.

" Oh , I don't know.. I have nothing to do next days, only on friday. " Lea looked at Cory.

" Well, me too.. " Cory smiled.

" Does it mean we're expecting guests? " Edith asked.

" I'll book next available tickets. " Cory said and Lea wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Okay, we'll leave you two alone. Really can't wait to see you two! " Marc laughed.

" See you soon! " Lea said.

" Bye! " They all said and hung up.

" Cory, you are just the best. " She looked at him.

" What can I say - I really love you. " He pecked her lips and got out of the bed to take his laptop. " Baby, how long would it take you to get ready? " Cory asked.

" Hour or two. " Lea smiled,knowing why he was asking that.

" Then let's start packing , our plane lands off to New York in three hours. " Cory said and received a huge kiss from Lea as he had booked the tickets.

She stood up,took clean clothes and went to bathroom. After fifteen minutes she came out finding Cory almost ready to go.

" Wow, you are packing really fast. " Lea laughed.

" Oh, am I? " He put his suitcase on the ground. " Baby, I need to meet Justin before we go away okay? " Cory walked to her and kissed her lips and belly.

" Sure, honey. We are leaving in one and a half , right? You'll be home by then , I guess? " Lea placed her hands on his shoulders and asked.

" Sure. Okay, take a nice dress with you too . " Cory yelled running out of the house, he had something very important to do. He jumped in his car and drove directly to his old home where he used to live with his friends. He was very nervous, he had a reason for being nervous - what he was going to do in the following days was something he never thought he would do. He hadn't told Lea about what he had done but he knew she wouldn't be angry, she would love it. He stopped the car and got out. After just a minute, Justin was there to meet him.

" Hey man. " They hugged each other.

" So, ready to do it? " Justin asked.

" Yes, I know that this is what we want and what is right to do. " Cory said.

" Okay, I got the keys , and the box is in the kitchen, she needs to check the drawer which is under the oven. " Justin gave Cory the keys. " Good luck, man. "

" Will need. " Cory laughed, squeezing the keys in his hand.

" You won't ! Lea and her parents are crazy about you, and she will love it. " Justin patted Cory's back .

" Thank you. If there wasn't you I don't know how I would be able to do what I am going to do. " Cory thanked his friend.

" Don't make me cry, go , take your lady, fly to New York, make her parents love you even more if it's possible and then do it! " Cory laughed and walked back to the car.

He drove home. " Lea? " he yelled as he entered the house.

" Upstairs! " He could hear Lea playfully yelling.

" So, is everything okay now? " Lea asked.

" More thank okay. " He leaned down and kissed her.

" You are making me feel strange. " Lea laughed.

" Oh , the biggest is going to come. " He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" What? "

" You'll see. " He said and pressed his lips against hers for the final time before heading to airport.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in their first class seats , Lea was still sleeping. He watched how beautiful she was and imagined how their child would look like. He would continue but the flight attendant disturbed him by announcing that they were landing in New York city.<p>

" Mmm.. " She groaned as the plane started to land.

" We are almost there, baby. " Cory said and caressed her cheek with his hand.

" I can't wait to see my parents. " Lea said as she was fully awake.

" Me too , I really love them. " Cory stared at her beautiful eyes.

" What is wrong with you? " Lea laughed.

" I just love you. " He kissed her and placed his hand on her belly. " And you. " He whispered.

The plane landed and after a few minutes they were leaving the plane. When their luggage arrived , Cory took their bags ( though Lea said she could carry her own bag) and they made their way to a taxi.

" Let me ! " She asked as he was loading the bags in the trunk.

" Already done. " He smiled and closed the trunk. He could hear a few paparazzis asking if they were together but they just ignored them.

They got in the taxi and gave the driver Lea's adress. After fourty minutes the taxi stopped and Cory paid the driver.

" Why are you always such a gentleman? " Lea asked as they got out and he was unloading their luggage.

" A lady such as you deserves a gentleman by her side. " He winked at her and took the bags.

" Hate you. " She laughed as they were walking to the door of her parents house. She knocked a few times and very soon a very happy Edith Sarfati opened the door for them.

" Lea ! Cory! " She exclaimed and hugged them both. " We are really happy you are here. " She said when she had let them go.

" Lea, sweetie! " Marc hugged hiis daughter as they entered the house.

" Dad! " She wrapped her arms around Marc.

" Cory! " As soon as Lea stopped hugging her father, Marc turned to Cory.

" It's nice to meet you again sir , I mean Marc. " Cory laughed , remembering that her parents had told him to call them like normal people.

The men hugged each other while the ladies were already making tea in the kitchen.

" How was the flight? " Marc asked as he let Cory go.

" Good, Lea was sleepy, and she is right now too but I wanted to ask you if I could talk with you two when she goes to bed.. " Cory managed to ask that to Lea's father.

" Of course , son. " He loved that Marc was calling him that , it really made him feel loved in Lea's family.

" Cory, Lea, you two must be tired , the bedroom is ready! " Edith said.

" Oh yes, I am very tired. " Lea said and took a sip of her peppermint tea.

Cory took their bags and followed Lea upstairs. They were always sleeping in Lea's old bedroom which was still full of Broadway's posters and even a doll. The good thing was that only her bed was new. He felt really good becouse her parents allowed him to sleep in the same bed with their daughter when they were visiting Marc and Edith.

" I am so tired , Cory. " Lea said as she finished her tea and laid in bed.

" Okay, I 'll find your pajamas and soon you will be able to sleep, okay? " Lea nodded and he opened her suitcase. " The pink bag with Victoria Secret on it! " Lea said and Cory found the right bag and took her pajamas. He leaned over her, undressed he from her clothes and dressed her in her pajamas.

" Sleep , baby. " He kissed her forehead and belly.

" Aren't you joining me? " Lea asked.

" A bit later , ok? " He said and got out of the room, turning the lights off. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Lea's parents were already waiting.

" Cory, what did you want to talk about? " Edith asked.

" You know that I really love your daughter, we are having a baby, we are really happy. " Cory started the most serious conversation he has eved had.

" Yes, we are really happy about you two. " Marc said.

" The thing is , I wanted to do it when I got bck from Germany but we were both very busy then and I realised I wanted it to be more special. " He could see a smile appearing on Edith's face. " As you might guess , I want to propose to Lea. " He watched Lea's parents , Edith was one hundred per cent happy.. " And I know that she really loves you two and when we are going to have a baby it will be harder to travel from Los Angeles to New york so I.. I bought a house here. " Cory felt like a stone had moved off his chest. He had told them about his plans, now he only needed them to accept them.

" Oh God, Cory, let me hug you. " Edith said , there were tears in her eyes. Cory hugged Lea's mom,knowing that she was okay with it.

" Marc, isn't it wonderful? " Edith asked, wiping her tears away with her hand.

" It is. Cory, I don't know why but I've like you since Lea first showed me who was that Finn Hudson . I knew you and my daughter, you two were made for each other. And now , when I know you two are really together, I have to say that you are amazing man , Cory. And I would be really happy to see you two as a married couple. You have my blessing, son. " And Marc hugged Cory too, like he really was his son.

" Thank you. I promise you won't regret letting me marry your daughter. " Cory smiled.

" She hasn't said yes yet. " Marc joked.

" Marc! " Edith looked at her husband. " Of course she will marry Cory! " They laughed.

" I just wanted to know if you could help me a bit. I booked you and Lea a spa session tomorrow, after then there will be a limo that will take you two and Marc to the house where I hope Lea will agree to live in. " Cory explained the details.

" Oh, so sweet Cory.. " Edith said.

" And later I was wondering if we all could go to celebrate it to a restaurant that is near. "

" Oh , then we should dres her special.. "

" Edith, could you make her wear the dress I will give you later? Like after the spa. "

" Of course , Cory. You've planned everything! "

" Well, I don't plan to propose again in my life. " Cory laughed.

" Oh , you better don't. " Marc said.

" And could you both be dressed up ,too? I want her to feel so very special.. "

" Of course, Cory. You better go sleep now, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you. " Marc patted Cory's back and they said their goodnights - yes , it was going to be a big day for Cory.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what to do with this story, I think I will continue writing sweet Monchele stuff .. :))) The thing is that I have two Finchel stories to update and many drabbles to write but all I can think of is a new Finchel story based on Bridget Jones' story... I will try to write more this evening... Again - all the mistakes are mine ,I'm very sorry - I don't use English in my everyday life :))) Reviews always make me happy :)))<strong>


	10. The Proposal

The next morning Lea woke up , feeling Cory's arm on her belly. She loved waking up like this, she loved to feel his breath on her neck , she loved to feel his hands on her body. She loved him. Very soon Cory woke up too.

„ Good morning.. „ He smiled at Lea and kissed her.

„ Morning. „ She could feel now both his hands on her stomach.

„ How are doing my favorite people? „ Cory asked.

„ We are doing really great. But we should get up. My parents are already up, I think. „ She said and got out of the bed. She took her toiletries and went in the bathroom while Cory was dressing himself in his jeans and favorite t-shirt. When she had washed her face, brushed her teeth and taken a shower she walked back in the room. She found Cory entering the room, he was already dressed.

„ Where were you? „ She gave him a questioning look.

He had went downstairs to give Edith the clothes he wanted Lea to wear later. „ Oh, I wanted a glass of water. „ He lied. It wasn't a bad lie, right ?

„ Oh, I'll just take my jeans and shirt and we can go downstairs. Lea said and reached for a set of underwear and her clothes. After a few minutes they walked downstairs, holding hands and saying good morning to her parents.

„ Lea, Cory! How did you two sleep? „ Edith said and handed them teas.

„ Fantastic as always. „ Lea laughed and sat down by the table.

„ Me too. „ He laughed and sat next to her.

„ So , Lea, did you know Cory has booked us a spa session? „ Edith and Marc finally joined them.

„ Oh, Cory, thank you! „ Lea gave him a kiss on his cheek.

„ You two don't have a lot of time actually. „ Cory said after looking at the oven clock. It was already half eleven.

„ Oh, we should eat faster then. „ Lea laughed and made herself a sandwich with salad.

„ Oh, yes! „Edith laughed becouse she knew what was going to come later. After twenty minutes they had finished their breakfast and Lea and Edith were going to leave.

„ I'll miss you. „ Lea leaned up to kiss Cory before leaving for a few hours.

„ I'll miss you too. „ He smirked becouse she didn't even know what was going to happen.

„ Bye! „ Marc and Cory waved their women and then Cory started feeling nervous. What if something goes wrong...

„ Okay, I should get ready. „ Cory laughed before heading upstairs. He found the suit he had taken for this occasion and decided to take a shower. He had so many thoughts in his head, his life was so good . He was finally having his first baby with the lady he truly loves, and he was going to propose to her. To ask her to move to New York where she has always wanted to go back. He was going to make this day perfect.

He walked back in the bedroom and put his suit on. He wore a light pink shirt that was matching the dress Lea was going to wear. He put his shoes on too and made his way downstairs.

„ Oh Cory , Lea will appreciate your look. „ Marc said as he saw Cory entering the kitchen to take a glass of water.

„ Thank you. „ Cory drank it all. The nervousness made him thirsty .

„ So , I should start getting ready too, I guess? „ Marc asked.

„ Yeah, the car is going to take you in two hours so.. „

„ Okay, and you are already going? „

„ Yes, I am , see you later then? „ Cory nervously laughed before leaving the house. He went out to hail a cab. After a few seconds he got in the yellow car and gave driver the adress. The adress of their new house. After fifteen minutes the car stopped, and as soon as Cory had paid the driver, he got out and looked at the house. Last time they were in New York Cory saw the house and later he decided to buy it. Justin who was visiting New York helped him by cleaning it before Lea sees it for the first time. Cory unlocked the white door and stepped in. The house was ready to live in, that's one of the reasons he bought it. All the furniture was new and nice and there was a room for the baby which they still could make as they wanted. He walked to the kitchen and opened the drawer where he had told Justin to put the box with the ring in. He couldn't have let Lea know he was going to propose, he wanted it to be a suprise. He opened the little velvet box and stared at the ring. It was perfect for Lea, the diamond was not huge but it was big. He knew she would love it, he put the box back in the drawer and walked around the house. He knew that when they all leave to celebrate there is going to be a special guest ... He sat on their bed and thought, thought how his life had changed since he saw the tiny petite brunette who he hopefully was going to call his wife , since he saw her at that party.

* * *

><p>„ This makes me feel so good.." Lea said as she was having a massage. Her mother was lying next to her and they both enjoyed the ending of their session.<p>

„ Oh yes, sweetie.. „ Edith answered, feeling a bit of healthy pain that the massage gave.

„ But on the other side I can't wait until we get home. I want to say Cory thanks for this. „ Lea laughed.

„ Just a few more minutes.. „ Edith smiled becouse she knew what plans Lea's boyfriend had.

After a few minutes they thanked the massagers and went to the changing rooms. Lea was up to wear her jeans but Edith stopped her.

„ Take this . „ She gave Lea the light pink dress and the matching shoes.

„ I don't understand. „ Lea looked at her mother and was shocked.

„ Wear this, honey. „ Edith repeated.

„ Why, mom? „ Lea laughed.

„ Lea, trust me , you will like it , but it is a suprise for now. „ Lea took the clothes and put them on. If she needed to wear that dress and shoes she realised she should apply some make up too. She put on some mascara and lipstick. She let her hair fall down on her back and then she could say she was ready. She still didn't know what was going to happen but she started getting quite excited about it.

„ Can we go home now? „ Lea asked as they were leaving the spa.

„ Home? „ Edith laughed and at that moment Marc Sarfati waved them from a black limo.

„ Mom, dad , what the hell is happening? „ Now Lea really wanted to know where she was going to go.

„ Lea , be patient. „ Marc said as the driver started driving away.

„ Where is Cory? „

„ You'll see. „ Edith laughed.

„ I will kill him. „ Lea said and looked out at the window. This definitely was not her parent's house where they were going. She kept looking out and ahter ten minutes the limo stopped. Marc got out first and helped his most important women get out.

„ Where are we? Are we visiting someone? „ Lea thought that maybe they were visiting some friend of her family, maybe they had some jubilee , that's why her parents were dressed up so nice and her mom made her wear a dress,too. Marc knocked on the door and the tall man opened it.

„ Cory! „ Edith exclaimed and hugged him as she didn't know anything.

„ It is so nice you all agreed to come. „ He smiled and shook Marc's hand after letting Edith go. Since he had opened that door Lea was giving him a questioning look.

„ Lea ! „ He wanted to hug her but instead of that Lea decided to know what was happening.

„ Cory, can you explain this to me.. Where are we and why are we here? „ Lea asked.

„ Oh, I forgot to say, welcome home, baby. „ He took her hand and led her in the house.

„ Home? „ She looked at him , still not understanding anything. No , she had an idea but it was not possible, this couldn't be their home , or could it?

„ Yes, don't you want to live here? „ Cory laughed and then it hit her. He had done it. He had bought the house. This was going to be their home. She gave a look to her parents.

„ And you two knew? „ She said with tears in her eyes.

„ Maybe.. „Marc laughed.

Lea turned to Cory.

„ Is this all true? „ She asked , tears rolling down her face.

„ Yes, Lea , why don't we take a little excursion around the house? „ He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, hopefully soon-to-be fiance.

„ Oh god, I would love to. „ She wiped the tears away and stepped in. She loved it. It was so classic and simple , she couldn't have wanted anything else. The guest bedroom looked very nice , the spare room which was going to be their child's room was the one they were going to decide how it will look, their bedroom was huge, it had a king sized bed, a bathroom that was huge too and when she saw the closet she couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around Cory.

„ I just love you so so much! „ She kissed his lips passionately becouse her parents still were in the guest room. „ Thank you, Cory.. I just, I don't think anything could make me happier right now. „

„ Oh, why don't we go downstairs, I think there is something that could make you even more happy. „ Cory smirked knowing what was that something.

„ Oh, then let's go downstairs! „ She held his hand and interwined their fingers.

„ Mom, dad, let's go downstairs! „ Lea yelled and her parents followed them. At that moment Cory's heart started beating really fast.

„ Oh , the living room is so great! And the TV! Cory, we will be able to watch Game Of Thrones all the time! „ She laughed.

„ That's so nice! „ He had to laugh too becouse Lea was so into the Game Of Thrones.

„ And the kitchen! „ Lea walked in the kitchen which looked just fantastic as everything.

Cory was very nervous.

„ The kitchen is lovely! „ Edith said as she and Marc walked in.

„ Lea, maybe you should look inside the drawers? „ Cory smirked.

„ Oh, and he has another suprise for me? „

„ You should check.. „Lea laughed and started opening the drawers he was talking about.

„ Clear, clear, clear „ She was laughing until she opened the one which had light pink rose in it. „ Oh.. „ She smiled and took the rose , but then she found something else. „ Cory? „

„ Lea.. „ He took the little box in his hands. „ I love you, and you know it. You are the one I will always love. You are the one with whom I am going to have a baby. You are the one I want to spend my life with. And so I am asking you , „ he got on one knee „ will you be the one who is going to be my wife? Will you marry me, Lea? „ Lea was in tears, Edith was in tears.

„ Are you going to say yes or what? „ Marc said and looked at his daughter.

„ Yes, of course yes! „ Lea realised that her silence maybe wasn't the right thing to do after Cory had asked the question. She wrapped her arms around Cory who was standing and placing the ring on her ring finger, and kissed him. She didn't care her parents were watching them , she loved him, she wanted to show it.

„ And you knew about this too? „ Lea turned to her parents who were looking at the couple.

„ But you liked the suprise, right? „ Edith asked.

„ I loved it. „ She looked up at her man, her boyfriend, her fiance.

„ Well, we should celebrate this, right? „ Cory wrapped his arms around Lea and suggested.

„ Another suprise? „ Lea laughed.

„ Oh, there will be another suprise... „ Cory smirked and led them all to the door to go to the limo.

Cory let Lea and her parents enter first, then he got in the huge car and they started driving. A few minutes later the car stopped at some Italian restaurant.

„ Oh, I am starving! „ Lea said as she got out with Cory's help and took his hand in hers.

They all entered the restaurant and sat at the table that Cory had reserved for them.

„ Am I dreaming? „ Lea asked as she stared at her ring. This couldn't be possible. They were engaged. ENGAGED.

„ No, honey, you are not dreaming. „ Edith laughed.

„ Cory, thank you , thank you so much for being so nice and so good, I just really,really love you. „ Lea looked at Cory and squeezed his knee under the table.

„ And I love you. „ He pecked her cheek and placed his hand on hers which was now back on the table.

„ You two are just adorable. „ Edith wiped away the tears that had filled her eyes.

„ I have to agree with my wife, you two are just an amazing couple. „ Marc said.

The waitress came very soon and they ordered pastas and a bottle of champagne. They had a lot to celebrate.

* * *

><p>„ Yes, exactly that much! „ Lea stopped Cory who was filling her glass. She was pregnant, she shouldn't drink .<p>

When all the glasses were filled they clinked them and Lea's parents stood up.

„ Lea you are my daughter, my only daughter,my only child. You know that I have always wanted to protect you from any danger,from bad men , from anything I didn't approve. And then this man came in your life. Even when you two were just friends ,Cory, you made me feel better becouse you were around her. And when I found out you two were dating I knew that this was going to be serious. And there we are now – celebrating you two getting married! „ Marc said.

„ I can agree with my husband, Cory, Lea , I love you both. You are just made for each other. And I am so happy to be a grandmother soon! „ Edith pointed to Lea's small , but a bit visible baby bump.

„ Thank you. „ Lea said when her parents had sat down again. „ Thank you mom and dad from protecting me from those idiots that let me now be with my one and only. „ She looked at Cory. „ I am just so happy , so happy that I can't even express my feelings with words. „ She let a tear roll down her face. „ I love you, I love you all, you are my family. And I am so excited to be a mother. And the best thing about it is the father. „ She smiled at him. „ Becouse with Cory I know that we are going to be great parents, I know that we are going to be a happy family. „ She said and kissed her fiance' s lips.

„ Oh, get a room! „ Marc laughed and they broke the kiss.

„ Dad! „ They laughed.

Lea rested her head on Cory's shoulder while they were waiting for their food to come. After a few more minutes they were happily eating and chatting.

„ I had a wonderful time, thank you Cory. „ Edith said as they were leaving the restaurant.

„ Yes, thank you , I am very happy for you two. „ Marc agreed with Edith.

„ Well, I hope you don't mind I steal your daughter . „ Cory wrapped his arm around Lea.

„ Oh son, she is yours. „ Marc laughed.

„ Thank you, well we should say goodbye then. „ Cory laughed and let Lea hug her parents first and then he did the same.

„ Bye! „ They yelled and went into seperate cars that drove them home. Marc and Edith to their house, Lea and Cory to their new house.

„ Cory, what's going on now? „ Lea asked as they were driving.

„ You will see. „ He said and finally kissed her with passion. They could continue their make- out session but the car stopped and they had to get out. The lights were turned on in the house.

„ Cory? „

„ Let's go in. „ Cory opened the door and the one and only Jonathan Groff was drinking water in the kitchen.

„ Oh my god, JON! „ She yelled as she saw her best friend.

„ Oh Lea! „ He catched the running Lea in his arms.

„ I missed you so much! „ She said , her arms still wrapped around his neck. Cory knew that Jon was the only other man in Lea's life.

„ You should go back to Cory, I think he is looking at us now. „ Jon said so that Cory can hear it which made them laugh.

„ Thanks for giving my fiance back to me. „ Cory said as Lea was by his side again.

„ Cory, how ,why? „ Lea asked, pointing to Jon.

„ You will be able to thank me when he takes you to bed. „ Jon smirked at Cory.

„ Jon! „ Lea laughed feeling Cory's arms around her. As Jon saw it , he decided to leave.

„ Lea, I hope you meet me tomorrow , but I should get going. „

„ Oh, bye then! „ Lea waved him goodbye and with Cory's help, they closed the door of their house. For the first time they were alone there.

„ So.. „ Lea sighed.

„ Wanna go upstairs? „ Lea nodded.

Jonathan Groff was the right person who could decorate the room so Lea won't forget it. They walked upstairs and in the bedroom.

„ Oh my god.. „ The room was full of candles . It was so romantic. She suddenly felt Cory's hand unzipping her dress. Very soon the dress fell on the ground and she turned to Cory.

„ Make love to me, mister Monteith, my future husband. „ She said.

„ I will, my future wife, miss soon-to-be Monteith. „

* * *

><p><strong>end or continue?<strong>


End file.
